Basilisks Are Really Quite Cuddly
by SilverRose16701
Summary: A tale long ago of how Hogwarts was founded. There is just one twist...Salazar Slytherin was born a woman instead of a man. There will be jousts, duels, firewhiskey, and of course lots of sword jokes on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

Baslisks Are Really Quite Cuddly

Chapter One: She puts the SLY in Slytherin

Author's note: The basic point of this story is that it takes place in an alternative universe. This is a "What if?" type of story. What if, Salazar Slytherin had been a woman? So, everyone has been warned that Sabel = Salazar as a woman. If you don't like that idea, then you might wanna click another story lol. I know that there are probably some grammar errors. I tried to keep those to a minimum. I will probably be posting a chapter once a day if I get any hits, favorites, or good reviews. But no, I'm not going to beg for reviews lol. I appreciate every review as I know only 1 out of 100 or 1000 people leave a review. But favorite author/stories are appreciated because you wouldn't favorite it if you didn't like it. But please do not leave a review saying you dislike the story because Slytherin is a girl. It was in the summary and I've warned you again here. Thank you for clicking on my story ^_^

Sabel Slytherin, was relatively fortunate in comparsion to the majority of the Medieval magical population of Great Britian. She had grown up in a pureblood family. So her magic had always been encouraged. To Sabel, magic was the entire reason for her existance. She would spend hours upon hours dueling her family and the other people she knew.

The young witch never used the word friend. Friendship implied that you cared. No, no. There were three or four categories of people. The useful people. Those were the ones she watched most closely. They could help you get what you needed or wanted. There were the enemies. These people would try to slit your throat as soon as look at you (mostly muggles). There were the neutrals. These people she couldn't give a care less about. Finally, the most dreaded category of all...family. The people that you could not escape, for better, or for worse.

Sabel had a complicated relationship with her father. She couldn't say she DISLIKED him. But she didn't habor any real affection for him. The man, had been devastated when he realized his lovely wife, had borne him a DAUGHTER, and not a son. In Medieval times, sons were valued far more then girls. In modern terms this would be like asking for a German Shepard, and your parents buy you a freaking poodle.

Sadly, his wife had passed on while giving birth to Sabel. So, he wasn't going to get any more heirs from her, obviously. In the Wizarding world during this era, if your wife had given you children, and died, you were not supposed to take a second wife. It was considered disrespectful towards the decreased. (I completely made that up. I just picture Slytherin as an only child...)

Sabel knew little of her mother. The only things she knew, were from her maternal grandparents. Alanna had been lovely and possessed a sunny disposition. She had loved to cook. (This was odd for a Lady of Alanna's standing. Usually the house elves or staff would do this.) But she had been so kind hearted, that the other wizarding nobles, overlooked her various quirks.

Her mother had, supposedly, been a great beauty. Sabel didn't fool herself. She knew that for a woman, that was probably the most valuable asset you could have. Men were so easily manipulated if you had long eyelashes, an ample bosom, long legs, or lovely hair.

A woman, dying in childbirth, was fairly common place during Sabel's era. Therefore, Sabel never blamed herself for Alanna's tragic death. The woman had known the risks involved. Sometimes, in the quiet of the night, Sabel, would wonder if her life would have been different, if Alanna (made up name for Sabel's mother), had lived. But then she would shake her head, and try to quell any self-pitying thoughts.

Idly, Sabel wondered how she could have come from such a woman's womb. She had been told numerous times, that she was far too aggressive for a woman. She refused to wear dresses, when she was out dueling. It was such a liability, if your skirt flew up while spell casting. She would wear pants, if she damn well pleased. Thank you very bloody much! In addition to this, Sabel, unlike most "delicate" ladies of the time, cussed like a sailor, when she felt the need. They were just words. If used at the right time, they had power. No, she refused to be some silly wallflower.

Her father, was harder on her then he would have been on any other daughter. Sabel didn't blame him for this. Sometimes, she encouraged him. She would egg him on and on. Secretly, hoping he was foolish enough to strike her. She was quick with her wand. The raven haired beauty, needed REAL practice. The kid gloves had to come off.

Currently, our heroine is in her 17th summer. Normally, she should have been married possibly five summers ago. But Sabel, in one of her finer moments, had gotten her father drunk, and forced him to sign an agreement. He would not marry her off unless, the wizard, could beat her in a duel. Sabel was so confident in her abilities, that she doubted this would ever happen. So, she greatly enjoyed the freedom that maidenhood provided her.

Her delicate, silky hand slowly glides against the cold stone walls of her family's ancestral castle. She knew this place like the back of her hand. But she loved the contrast that the stone provided. It was well past midnight, so most of the torches, had been blown out. Sabel, was descending down a staircase, with little or no light. So she was, feeling her way around, like a blind person.

Quitely, she sneaks down the stairs. She was careful naught, to make the slightest sound. Tonight, was a very special night. It was the first day of Spring. That meant her father, would have many of his influential friends over for a late night party. Oh, these parties were quite "merry." (Aka there was a lot of firewhiskey and sillyness involved.) The men would go on about their "glory days." This was mostly reliving war stories and talking about the various women they had bedded. Occassionally, the old oafs would say something useful. Perhaps, how to counter a hex, or even better...how to SEND a hex.

For years, she had been listening in on these parties. Today, was different though. There would be a new member amongst, the gathering. She'd heard a few whispers. Garwain, her father's best friend, had a son. The son was supposedly only a few summers her senior. (Aka the boy is a couple years older). Garwain had been a great war hero; he was also skilled with a wand. Sabel, was most interested to see what his spawn would be like.

"Oi, there you are Godric," said a large lion of a man. He had thick red hair and kind brown eyes. He was well over six feet tall. This was Garwain. Some of his commrades, would often joke about how could his horse hold him. The man weighed well over 250 pounds of solid muscle. No one, wanted to be the idiot, who challenged him in a barroom brawl.

Sabel could not quite see "Godric", yet. He was just out of sight. That was alright though. She was certain he would get closer, since his father was obviously summoning him over for introductions.

Edmund, Sabel's father, was the host of the party. This meant he was sitting in the center of the large dinning table. Currently, he was stuffing a rather large piece of lamb into his mouth, but still being graceful about it somehow. His hair was a rich shade of brown and his eyes were a piercing shade of green. Many people commented, that to be a Slytherin, meant having cat's eyes or emerald eyes. The exact same shade as either a black feline's eyes or an emerald. He was about average sized. His shoulders were neither broad or narrow. It would be hard to tell if he was a scholar or warrior at first glance. But what he lacked in brawn, the man made up for in brains!

"Ah a pleasure to meet you, Godric. Your father, speaks most highly of you," Edmund nods at the mini lion man, as Sabel would soon privately dub him. A pleasant, though somewhat formal meeting. Her father, usually didn't warm up to people quickly. This was his version of a giant bear hug. Litearlly, this was GUSHING for Edmund.

"Thank you, Lord Slytherin," responded a deep, Irish lilting voice. The Gryffindors had originally, come from the Irish Isles. They had migrated over two score years ago (40 years). Garwain had spent all but his boyhood in Great Britian. His son, on the otherhand, had lived in Britian since he was a babe, in his mother's arms. However, some things, such as sexy accents, never died. Thank Merlin for that!

Godric, greatly resembled his father. However, there were a few key differences, between the men. Godric's hair was a brownish red and was styled in the Irish fashion. This meant the wild locks came to about shoulder length. (I don't know if this is really an Irish thing, but it was common during the Middle Ages). Instead of his father's chocolate brown eyes, Godric's were the color of a cloudless sky. Furthermore, Godric was a giant of a man, much like his father. Sabel would be fortunate, if she came to his chin, wearing high heels! The son of Garwain, also had kind eyes and a strong chin. Finally, he wore scarlet red and golden robes. This was not suprising, these were the two chief colors, in the Gryffindor family crest.

Sabel, is now wondering to herself, if ALL Irish men are giants. It must have been something in the water. What were they feeding these boys? They were enormous. She rarely saw Englishmen, get over 5'10. All the Irish men, that she had known had weighed at least twenty pounds more, then the Englishmen.

The men settle into talking about old times. There was much wine flowing. This in turn, loosened many a tongue. The tall tales began. Of course, the men couldn't resist teasing the "boy" at the table about his current love life or lack of.

Sabel, mentally thinks they were all completely mental. They were stark raving mad! That was NOT a boy. That was a GIANT. He was two or three times her size, at the very LEAST. He could probably crush her skull in his hands. They were all nuts.

"Well my son, is busy with his pet project," defended Garwain. He was apparently your typical, overprotective father. Don't you DARE, insult his son's manhood. His son's "sword" was PERFECTLY functional, thank you.

"Pet project," inquired Edmund. There was a touch of curiousity to his voice. Very few things, would distract young stallions, such as Godric, from the pretty womenfolk. It must be something momentous indeed. Why, he remembered his boyhood days, that consisted of chasing the barmaids. Yes, those were the days. Ah, such fond memories.

Er, my boy, fancies teaching children," stuttered out Garwain. It really wasn't something men did, in the Middle Ages. Mostly, they left that sort of thing to the women. It wasn't something men, typically enjoyed.

"Teaching children, what exactly," wonders Sabel's father outloud. Surely, there had to be more to this story. Spending time with children vs spending time with beautiful women, he CERTAINLY knew which he would have chosen.

"Teaching them magic, I suppose," Godric's father counters. He was on the defensive. This was his only son. The apple of his eye! There was nothing wrong with his boy, at all.

"Ah I see, well that's naught so bad. I mean they do have to learn from somewhere," Edmund shrugs. He'd heard of worse habits. At least he wasn't out gambling away his family's fortune or the like. Edmund had heard horror stories, about some of his friend's children, who engaged in such activities. Privately, he was somewhat glad, that Sabel couldn't do copy such antics.

Meanwhile, Sabel's eyes dart around the dinning hall. She was securely hidden, behind a large book case. The scents of centuries old tomes of magical knowledge, were comforting to the young sorceress. They were the closest things to friends she had. They were protected by the strong shelf. The oak wood was in EXCELLENT condition, the servants and house elves polished it regularly. In any case, it was the best spot to spy on this evening's festivities.

"I wish to start a school for magical education, in Britain," defends Godric. He takes a hearty sip of his firewhiskey. That was strong liquor. It could knock a mule out, if given to the beasts in large quantities.

"Ah, education is something quite rare in this day and age. You might be on to something young man. Our magical abilities, are largely determined by what family your borne into," Edmund admits. Perhaps, the boy did have a point. It would be a good place to raise an army. Maybe, they could be rid of those pesky Muggles. They were breeding like rabbits these days...

"Finally, someone understands my point. Each family specializes in one or two areas of magic at most. If we were to pool family spell books...," Godric trails off. If he could get Lord Slytherin on his side, maybe his father would finally see reason!

"A valid point," Edmund seems to be considering it. It wasn't as if he didn't have the funds, to invest in any wild goose chase he choose. Let the boy, have his fun. Garwain had been a very loyal friend for several years. If his son required some assistance, why not give it?

Suddenly, Godric tenses up. He stands to his feet ready for battle. Everyone in the room notices this sudden change in demeanor. They quickly copy his stance, readying for the worst case scenerio.

"What is wrong, my son," questions Garwin. This was not like Godric. He was normally, so relaxed. It was an unusual trait for a warrior. Even as a babe, Godric rarely cried. Something must be terribly wrong, for him to react in such a way. Whatever it was, they had the finest magical warriors in all of Britain in this room. If it was the muggles attacking again, they WOULD be ready!

"There's someone behind the book case," answers Godric. He pulls out his sword at the ready. He chooses the safer option though, and sends a dagger flying into the book case. He JUST misses hitting Sabel, a few hairs were cut from her shoulder. Nothing, noticable, but it was a close call.

Sabel draws her wand and mutters a PROTEGO, to block any other attacks. It would hold for now. Dammit, she had been hiding there since she was ten. No one had ever noticed her. She was positive, that she had been quieter then a mouse!


	2. Chapter 2

Baslisks Are Really Quite Cuddly

Chapter Two

Author's note: Well now we finally get to see Sabel and Godric, officially meet. This will focus more on Godric and Sabel's feelings then the fathers. Perhaps next chapter we will add one or both of the other founders.

Godric was stunned. He had thought it was a scout from the muggle community. The muggles were beginning to become even more aggressive towards magic. It was that new Christianity religion. When the muggles were Pagans, they RESPECTED magical folks. Sadly that was no longer the case.

So, when instead of a muggle, readying their sword, he saw a young witch, he was understandably shocked. The girl was definitely magical. She had successfully cast a shielding charm. He knew grown wizards, that never got the knack of that, rather useful charm.

He decided to take a closer look and approaches with caution. Hell, if the girl was capable of high level spells like that, who knew what kind of hexes, she might know? It was better safe then sorry.

She looked familiar. The girl was rather slender, though...more curvy then most noblewomen. They tended to be willowly. Peasants usually had more of that hourglass figure going on. She had long raven hair, black as night, that fell in semi lazy waves to her waist. Her skin was quite pale and smooth. The girl probably didn't go outside much. This was normal for noblewomen though. He wasn't particularly concerned about that.

Her wizarding robes were a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. Framing the girl's forehead was a small golden tiara. What caught his attention most (other then the bossom...very nice that...must focus though!), were the emerald green eyes. There was no mistaking her for anyone else now; this was definitely Lord Slytherin's daughter.

"Sabel, what are you doing out of bed at this hour," bellows Edmund. He was clearly not amused by this, sudden turn of events. One moment, he was having a pleasant chat with an old friend, and the next, said friend's son almost beheads his daughter!

"I...I was just curious father," Sabel winces at how childish the words sounded, even to her own ears. There had to be a way to save, what was left of her dignity.

"Off to bed with you immediately," snapped Lord Slytherin. How dare his daughter embarrass him, in such a fashion? Really, he thought he had raised the girl better then this. Perhaps, he should hire a governoress afterall. (That was basically a private teacher that taught manners, math, reading, art, etc. More or less a strict Mary Poppins type of person.)

"Yes, father." Sabel bows her head lowly and turns to start off. She was startled when she felt, Godric's hand engulf her entire hand. Well, it probably could have covered BOTH her hands. The young witch, absentmindedly noticed that he was warm. It was like he had been sitting near a fireplace all day.

"That's not really neccessary. She was just curious Lord Slytherin. Besides, she can cast a successful shield charm," mutters Godric. This was half to himself, and half to the Lord.

"Well, this certainly was something out of the ordinary. Sneaky little lassie, hiding behind the book case. We are lucky she wasn't a muggle, Ed," Garwain chimes in at last.

"Quite lucky, indeed. I shall have a chat with the guards. If a mere girl can pass them, they clearly are slacking," grumbles Edmund. So, embarrassing. Argh, his evening was totally ruined.

Sabel wanted to dart off to her room. But Godric's grip was firm, too firm. She couldn't escape his clutches, even if she tried with all her strength. What was even more pathetic, is this was his version of GENTLE. The heiress knew, that if he had the mind, he could crush her wrist, like a twig.

"Godric, kindly release my misbehaved daughter. The hour is late, she needs her rest. I shall deal with her in the morning," warns Edmund. The Lord of the castle, hath spoken there sonny.

"Yes, sir," mumbles Gryffindor. He felt like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Really, this was humiliating. He had hoped to make a good impression, on his father's friend. Well, he had just blown that. Nice going with this little stunt, the man was sure never to take him seriously again.

"Bloody hell, let go of me at once," cusses Sabel at Godric. His eyes flew open in shock. He's left gaping like a fish, as the young witch, runs off, much like a bat out of Hell. Did she just, swear?

"Pay my daughter no mind," dismisses Lord Slytherin. He really didn't know what he was going to do with this girl. Sabel clearly needed a firm hand. First thing, on the morrow, he would find a suitable governorness. Yes, that was what he would do. He'd remedy this situation, immediately.

"Yes, Lord Slytherin," the other men at the party (who had FINALLY, gotten over their bewilderment, at such a bizarre scene), respond. They bow their heads in respect to the head of this castle. Wisely, they decide to occupy their mouths with food or more firewhiskey. You can never have too much firewhiskey.

The fireplace, was roaring, like a mighty lion. So, the guests were comfortably warm, even though winter's icy cold grip, had not completely released Britian, from its clutches. The walls were a dull, soothing shade of gray stone. But the colorful art work, contrasted beautifully with the walls. There were pictures of fantastical beasts such as baslisks, phoenixes, hippogriffs, and dragons. Also, moving portraits, of various Slytherin family members were scattered here and there. Moving portraits, were the latest thing. Really, they were all the rage, amongst the British nobles.

"Well, that was certaintly...interesting," mutters Erik. Oh, how Godric, LOATHED that man. Erik was only five years his senior, but he would never allow Godric to forget it. The man had already seen combat. (Though Godric, didn't really count issuing order's from the sky, while riding a hippogriff, as combat). However, he was a high ranking noble. It was simply unavoidable. Godric, could not avoid this foul, evil, loathsome, little cockroach, known as Erik!

"Never, a dull moment, in my home," Edmund replies dryly. He was not in the best of moods, but it wouldn't due, to take it out on his guests. He had a reputation to protect, afterall. Besides, he had already decided on a course of action, to take. No, no, he would simply enjoy the rest of his evening.

"Indeed, well to excitement," toasts George. George was Godric's boyhood friend. The man had blond hair. In fact, his hair was so light, that people wondered, if he had gone gray prematurely. It was only, slightly lighter then freshly fallen snow. He wore it shorter, then most men of the day did as well. But it suited him. His eyes were a light blue, the color of ice. His robes were brown and green, earthy tones, suited to his family's personality. He was the Duke of Wales. Well, the magical counterpart anyway. Muggles, didn't know this of course.

"Yes, excitement," Erik clinks his own glass of pumpkin juice. That dandy, couldn't hold his liquor, at all. One sip of even the mildest, wine, would knock him out for the night. Godric, had challenged the raven haired man, to a drinking contest once. It had ended with Eric, passed out in the cornor, in a dark green gown, that had been borrowed from Erik's sister's wardrobe.

Edmund rubs his temples. He felt a headache coming on, but he was required to play the part, of the attentive host. Well, Erik was here. Perhaps, he could deal with his problem, swiftly.

"Erik, did you naught, once mention that your sister, is a governoress," inquires, Lord Slytherin. His voice was hopeful. It was really, the most speedy solution, available to him. Hopefully, she was indeed a governorness. Edmund quitely prays to whatever Gods (or even Goddesses), were listening, this would be the case.

"Helga," briefly questions the git. His brows furrow, as though deep in thought. Well, he didn't think often. It was probably tiring the poor guy out.

"Why, yes," responds Erik. He dusts of some soot, from the fire from his yellow and black robes. His family's crest, consisted of a honey badger, a yellow background, and black trimming. He was from the Hufflepuff clan. Privately, Godric wondered what the hell was a Hufflepuff?

"Good. I don't suppose, she could be persauded to take, Sabel, as her charge," ponders Edmund. Erik seems surprised at the direction this conversation was taking. This was an EXCELLENT opportunity. Of course, he would exploit it, to the fullest level.

"I'm certain, that Helga, would be delighted to," replies Erik, smoothly. Godric, hated that man's voice. It was sooo oily. It had a serpant-like quality to it.

"Good, then it is settled," Lord Slytherin nods. Godric secretly fumes. Garwain and George, are looking for more fire whiskey. Eric plots. And, our lovely Sabel, finally makes it to her room...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's note: In our last chapter, Godric and Sabel, finally met. We introduced Godric's enemy, Erik, and his best friend, George. A friend has requested that George's last name be Black. So George Black, shall be Sirius's Black's ancestor. Are you fucking Sirius? I wish xP.

Sabel sighs as she slams her cherry wood door shut. She quickly casts a spell to lock it. The young heiress was very sneaky. She knew of a spell (she had invented it), that would unlock doors. Of course, no one knew of this, trick of hers. She planned to keep it this way. Afterall, knowledge was power.

She plops down onto a rather luxurious bed. It would have been a queen sized bed, by modern standards. The blankets were made of the finest silk, in rich shades of crimson red, and emerald green. The matress was stuffed with goose feathers. (This was probably the most comfortable material they had back then.) Sabel, often thought, that it was like sleeping upon a cloud.

The raven haired enchantress, quickly pulls the drapes around her bed. She wanted some privacy, while she collected her thoughts. It had been such a long, trying day. The brunette, barely knew where to begin.

"Accio," cries out the young maiden. With practiced ease, a small leather bound book with golden pages, flies into her hand. Accio, the summoning charm, was dreadfully useful.

Sabel takes out a long feathered quill. It was her favorite. It had a beautiful dark purple feather attached to it. At a young age, one of the maids had bewitched this quill. It would never run out of ink. This had been a birthday present, for a younger Sabel.

No one knew of this book's existance of course. Most people, would have called it a diary. Sabel preferred to think of it as her legacy. It was where she wrote down her daily thoughts and any new spells she was working on.

Miss Slytherin, nibbles on the tip of the quill. It was a nervous habit of hers. She had tried to break it for years, to no avail. She sighs and closes her eyes. The words flow off her hand, as she takes notes about what she had found out, thus far.

_March 19th, the year of our lord 1108 (I don't know the exact date, so...)_

_Today, has been rather interesting. Garwain's son, has made his debut. I do not know what to make of him. The first word that comes to my mind, is BIG. The man is enormous, much like his father..._

_ The man, has remarkable hearing and powers of observation. I have been hiding behind the book case, for as long as I can remember. No one, has ever detected my prescence before. It gave me quite, a fright, when he threw a dagger at me. Fortunately, only a few hairs, were lost. It could have been worse..._

_ Father, did not take kindly, to having his night of merryment, interupted. I suppose, I shall be in trouble on the morrow. I do not particularly care. There are far too many witnesses, for him to do anything TOO horrible._

_ Garwain, as always was his usual drunken, loveable self. George, I have seen before. He is from the Noble and Anicent House of Black. I believe him to be a distant cousin of mine. I shall have to recheck the family tree._

_ Erik was there as well. He is a Hufflepuff. I am still not sure...what the hell that means. He has always fancied me, even though he is easily a decade older then I. I do not particularly return his affections. But he is wealthy, and while not the most noble, he is fairly intelligent. Although, he doesn't have a snowball chance in Hell of besting me in battle._

_ My mind, finds itself drifting back to Godric and my father's ire. I must go now. I can hear my father coming. I wonder what my punishment shall be._

"Sabel, your sudden appearance last night, caused our family MUCH embarrassment," begins Lord Slytherin. Oh oh, Sabel was in trouble now. This would probably not end well, for our heroine.

"Yes, father. I humbly appologize," appeases mini Slytherinette. She had to try to cool his ire, before opening the door. Thank Merlin, he didn't know that spell, she had invented.

"Open the door, I have brought a guest," counters Edmund. Now, Sabel was curious. Who was this guest? She cautiously gets up and opens the door.

A woman, who looked to be between Sabel and Godric's age stood, beside Lord Slytherin. She had sandy blonde long hair that fell like corn husks down to her back. She was pleasantly plump and rather ample in the bossom. She had kind eyes and rounded features. Her eyes reminded Sabel, of tiny sapphires. The woman was wearing a long, flowing, yellow gown. Sabel, herself did not favor that color. It contrasted horribly with her skin and hair color. But it seemed, so natural on this strange woman.

"Hello, Sabel," greets the blondie. Sabel didn't like blondes. They were a brunettes natural enemy. They also seemed to have some strange power over men. She didn't really understand the appeal, of having hair that looked like straw. But, to each their own.

"Hello," Sabel responds back. She had no idea who this woman was. Why was her father bringing her here? He couldn't be courting someone. Well, maybe if she came from wealth...

He could make an exception. It was fairly rare though. He'd be taking a major gamble with his reputation if he did. The woman, was barely more then five summers, if that, older then Sabel!

"This is Miss Helga Hufflepuff," Edmund explains. That name sounded familiar. Hufflepuff, where had she heard that surname before? AH HA! She remembered now. That was Erik's last name. Erik wasn't married and this woman was too young to be his mother. Sabel, safely concludes this must be either a cousin or sister of Erik.

"She is going to be your governoress," elaborates the Slytherin Lord. Sabel blinks once, twice, and finally thrice times. Did her father, believe her to be a child?

"Well, I shall let you two begin your lessons and such, while I go and prepare for the tournament," pappy Slytherin says, as he walks off.

"What tournment," wonders Sabel. Though it was really the least of her worries, at the moment. A governorness, really who did her father, think he was dealing with? Sabel takes a few moments to give the puff, the once over. She seemed nice. It was a pity that the wicked brunette, would drive the demure woman off. It wasn't her fault, that Sabel's father, was a complete baffoon.

"Oh, Lord Slytherin, believes a tournament, will make people forget about last night's incident," supplies the Huff. Sabel just nods, at the explaination. It was just like her father. He would pull something like this. Oh well, perhaps some excitement would be had, at her father's games.

"Now, we shall start with some lessons on the basic manners and the like," begins Helga. Our heiress, rolls her eyes. She would soon let the blonde, know exactly where she could shove her...manners.

"Yes, I know it is rather boring. But it is a central part of a young lady's education," admits Hufflepuff. Sabel sighs. The woman was just too damn nice. She almost felt guilty, for what she was about to do. But since this was a Slytherin, almost doesn't cut it.

Meanwhile with Godric and Pappy Gryffindor

Meanwhile, with the Gryffindors, Garwain was trying to calm his son down. The boy was literally throwing fits. Garwain was perfectly aware, of how much, Godric HATED Erik. But this...was just well, not a normal reaction.

Godric paces in his family's castle. He knew that his father, probably thought, that he was going stark raving mad. But, he couldn't bring himself to care. At least, he couldn't at the moment.

The young Irish lad, continues his pacing. The plush, scarlet carpet was being abused, horribly so. It was now caked with mud. Garwain, privately notes, that they would have to have a maid clean it, or buy a new carpet. He was fairly certain, however, that they would be buying a new carpet. It seemed to him; that this one would not last the night.

"Son, easy on the innocent furniture," cautions Pappy Gryffindor. Godric looks up at his father, briefly. A few seconds later, he looks down and notices, abysmal state of the carpet.

"My appologies father," mutters Godric. He was still furious at the Erik incident. What the bloody hell, was Lord Slytherin THINKING? Having his daughter, be taught by Erik's SISTER? It was an outrage.

"It's alright. What has your knickers in a twist," asks his father. Lord Gryffindor, was starting to get worried. His son was normally so, mellow. This was not like him, at all.

"Lord Slytherin, is allowing Erik's sister, to teach his daughter," responds Godric. To him, that explained it all. His father, seemed a bit confused though. Perhaps, the future head of Gryffindor House, could enlighten him? Well, he proceeds to do just that.

"Everyone knows, that Erik is a treacherous snake," elaborates Godric. He vaguely takes a moment, to soak in the comforting scene, of his home. It was much larger then the Slytherin Castle. That was probably because of the difference in locations. The Slytherin Castle was built in a fen. A fen is low, marshy area, that is prone to floods. Whereas, the Gryffindor castle was located on a moore. There was nothing BUT space. Therefore, Gryffindors had a bigger castle.

The Gryffindor castle was cozy. It had several large fireplaces. (This was a big deal in the Middle Ages. Most castles were actually, very chilly.) They had two or three libraries. They were fairly extensive for the era. However, they were smaller then the Slytherin libraries. The house elves were all well cared for and happy. Well most house elves were happy, they lived to serve after all. But more about house elves later...

Gold and Scarlet red, could be seen EVERYWHERE. These were the colors of their family crest. The Gryffindors, were very proud of their hertiage. They were loud and proud. In this respect, they were similar to the Slytherin family.

There was of course a large wine room. Garwain, was quite fond of his firewhiskey ;). In addition to this, there were hundreds of rooms for the family, nobles, and servants. The kitchens were ENORMOUS. Afterall, an army marches on its stomach.

"Son, ye can not judge, the lassie, based on her kin," counters Garwain. Really, what had gotten into his son lately? He was normally, so much more fair minded. Pappy Gryffindor was beginning to worry, even more now.

"I guess," responds Godric. Though his tone, didn't sound the least bit certain. The young man, was just humoring his father.

"Come now, lighten your spirits," advises Garwain. He seemed quite pleased with himself. The older man, had that sneaky face. The old fashioned, I know something you don't, know.

"What are ye hiding from me," inquires Godric. He knew his father was up to something. Sometimes, Garwain, could act like a child of five summers. It was both endearing, and frustrating.

"Edmund shall be hosting a tournament soon," Garwain appeases his son. Ah well that explained, why the older man, was so chipper. Garwain LOVED a good joust. It reminded the Irishman of the ole days.

"Oh, well that's good. Give the peasants, something to keep them entertained, and all that," mutters Godric. Any other time, he would be thrilled. He loved jousts to. But, he was worried about Lord Slytherin's daughter. That Hufflepuff, was sure to be a bad influence on her. Little did he know, that it would be the other way around. ^_-

"Oh yes. It shall be great fun. Have no worries, lad. It will take the world off your shoulders. You just need some sport," nods Garwain. Clearly, this would make everything right again.

"I'm certain Lord Erik, will be participating," says Garwain. Ah NOW, he had Godric's attention. The young Gryffindor, would love nothing more, then to knock that arse off his horse. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's notes: Some pictures were provided by a friend of mine. If anyone wants the link, they'll be listed in my public profile. This chapter will be mostly about the tournment. As a little bonus, it's time to introduce Rapheal Ravenclaw! I debated about this. I decided to keep it an even gender ratio for the founders. So Rapheal is a male Ravenclaw. You have been warned. If this offends you, you have the right to stop reading. Though, if you were alright with a female Slytherin, this really shouldn't be a huge leap. Lol.

Helga's Tough Day

Helga after much vexation, finishes the first lesson with Sabel. The blonde now knows the meaning of TRUE evil. Before the day was out, the young woman, had tried her patience dozens of times!

First, the young witch had tricked her. She offered Helga a glass of wine. The Puff, foolishly accepted. So, Helga, unsuspectingly, drank it. Then her skin turned BLUE. She looked like a BLUEBERRY.

As if, that was naught enough, the minx went further. Sabel, had told her that supper was burning. When, the blonde went to check, she found out this was a lie. Instead of a burning supper, she found a house elf. The house elf was VERY eager to please. Too eager, the creature proposed marriage. At this point, Helga ran for her life.

Helga had thought, that Sabel was out of tricks. But she was wrong. Oh how wrong she was! Lady Hufflepuff, next tried to teach Sabel how to ride a horse. At first, Helga thought things were going well. Until Sabel brought in a fine young stallion. The stallion promptly chased the mere off. Well, there went THAT lesson!

Next, Helga wanted to teach the woman table manners. But Lady Slytherin, jynxed her YET AGAIN! This time, whenever Helga touched the silverware, it would change into an animal. The most traumatizing, was the spoon, becoming a snake!

Eventually, Helga was forced to concede defeat, for now. She would tame that wild harlot! Mock her words, she would.

( Male Ravenclaw. WARNED AGAIN! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK)

"So, first she turned your skin blue, then set up the horses, and she transfigured your spoon into a snake," questions Raphael. (Male Ravenclaw's name) Privately, Lord Ravenclaw, was quite impressed. To turn an inanimate object, into a living, breathing creature, required great skill. Raphael's favorite branch of magic, was transfiguration...

"Ye, forgot about the house elf," replies Helga. She shutters, at the memory of the lovesick house elf. Argh, that girl was pure evil!

"Ah, how could I forget about your house elf suitor," quips Ravenclaw. He tries not to laugh. He was really, truly, trying. But, even he did not have THAT much self control. He bursts out into the deep rumble, that was his laughter.

Even Rosalie, Ravenclaw's wife, joins in the merryment. His wife was a slender woman. She stood at 5'7. That was quite tall, for the day. Her hair was a beautiful rich shade of chesnut brown and fell in cascanding rivelets, to the small of her back. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of hazel. Yes, Ravenclaw was a lucky S.O.B.

Ravenclaw's son, Simon, is about 3 summers. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Currently, Simon is "swordfighting" another random child, with a twig. Both toddlers had serious looks of UTMOST concentration, as they try to "kill" eachother.

Raphael and Rosalie, were expecting their second child sometime next summer. Rosalie was CONVINCED it would be a daughter. She had settled on the name Helena. Raphael, a wise man, knew better then to argue with a pregnant witch.

"I'm glad you are all having a good laugh, at my expense," exclaims the flustered Puff. She grumbles, in a sulky fashion. Was nobody, on her side today?

The Tournament BEGINS!

Raphael, Godric, Erik, George, and others all sign up for the tournament. Garwain was in a sulky mood. He was told that he was, LE GASP, too OLD, to participate. This results in a grand ole shouting match between Pappy Gryffindor and the refs. Eventually, Lady Helga, politely escorts Gryffindor to his seat.

"They are all stark raving mad. An age limit? Whoever, heard of such a thing? Why in my day, if you could get on the horse, and hold a lance, you were able to participate," grumbles Lord Gryffindor.

"There, there old friend. I"m certain watching the jousts, will still be good fun," consoles Edmund. He shakes his head. He had purposely, asked for the age limit. He didn't want the oaf, to get himself killed.

"Hmpf, to the devil with age limits, I say! To the devil, with the wretched things! When I find out, who is responsible for this," Garwain trails off. But, the threat was clear. Pappy Slytherin was going to be in BIG trouble.

**With Godric and George (George, George, of the jungle, strong as he can be. Watch out for that tree!)**

** "**I can't believe, that Erik, actually signed up," mutters George. The blonde, begins putting on his armor and preparing his horse. Really, he knew that Erik was a coward. The man ALWAYS had been. So, the fact he WILLINGLY, signed up, was...odd.

"Aye, tis VERY suspicious," concurs our Ginger God. Godric continues getting ready as well. He couldn't wait to unseat Erik :3 Tehehe. It was almost better then the Christian holiday, Christmas.

"Oh well. I hear that Raphael has entered," counters George. This was also odd. Normally, young men, just entered to impress the lassie of their choice. Raphael was already married. There wasn't really a point...

With Raphael and his Brood

"Why the devil, are you entering," asks Rosalie. She didn't understand her husband. Really, this had her perplexed. He was a scholar. He was NOT a warrior. Sure, he was an EXPERT at dueling. But jousting, was a rough and tumble sport. Not something, she would associate with her love! Though...sometimes he did like a rough tumble in other aspects of his life ;).

"Oh, well...I like Helga well enough. But her brother, I can NAUGHT stand. That man needs knocked off his horse. If Godric doesn't manage, I shall do so myself," responds Ravenclaw. He begins the process of suiting up for the joust.

Simon, Ravenclaw's son, ever the helpful toddler, hands Raphael gloves. Rosalie shakes her head. Boys and their toys. They would NEVER change. Unbeknownst to her, nearly one thousand years later, Hermione Granger would be rolling her eyes, at the male gender's stupidity. It seems...this is a timeless theme. (No offense to any male readers. It was just for lols.)

The Front Row (Aka all important people who are NOT in the jousts)

Sabel and Edmund are sitting next to eachother. Our Lady Hufflepuff, had seated herself next to Sabel and a sulking, Garwain. The crowd was cheering and waving their little flags. The flags were the colours, of their favorite man's clan. Some were red + gold, some were blue + black, yellow + black, and so forth. Every color combination imaginable, was respresented in that crowd!

"I still can't naught believe, they won't let me in," grumbles Garwain. The other nobles, shake their heads. Really, there was no consoling him.

"We'll still have a grand ole time, mate," comforts Edmund. Still nervous as hell, that Garwain, would find out WHO, put up that age restriction.

"I suppose," mutters Garwain. He still wasn't a happy camper. But hey, at least his son, was participating. He could enjoy, watching his son, WIN. :)

"That's the spirit, Lord Gryffindor," chimes in Sabel. She sighs and watches the men, start galloping in, upon their various horses. There were about two dozen men, in all. Their horses, came in every size, and colour, possible. Lord Black, was being a rebel apparently. His horse was white as snow. Godric, was riding a handsome chesnut stallion. Erik's horse was black as night. Finally, Ravenclaw had gone with a gray stallion.

"The first joust shall be between Sir Smith and Lord Black," cries out the announcer. Sir Smith was a knight, and well, everyone knew who George was. The crowd goes absolutely bonkers as the two men prepare to face off.

Sir Smith, was riding a dark brown horse. He charges towards Lord Black, fearlessly. George barely manages to dodge just in the knick of time! He tries to counter, by going at Smith. Eventually though, thanks to some rather mischiefivous footwork, Black unseats Smith!

**Lord Ravenclaw Vs Lord Hufflepuff**

"LORD BLACK HAS BESTED, SIR SMITH! NEXT ROUND! The next round is Lord Ravenclaw vs Lord Hufflepuff! This ought to be interesting," bellows the announcer.

This was a rather uneventful round. Although, Raphael was no warrior, he was smart. He quickly aims his lance in a sneaky, (though legal), spot. This unseats Erik, almost immediately.

"LORD RAVENCLAW, HAS BESTED LORD HUFFLEPUFF," cries out the announcer. He was obviously shocked. The round was soo short. Everyone knew that Ravenclaw was a scholar, not a fighter. So, this was particularly humilating, for Erik.

**Godric Vs Lord Black**

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR VS LORD BLACK," screams out the announcer. The audience watches with baited breath. This was a joust to look forward to. Both were QUITE skilled, and it was known they were the best of friends. It takes nearly two hours for this match to be over. Eventually, Godric wins, probably because his horse had just a bit more speed then George's stallion.

"What a match? I have naught seen, the likes of that sport, since I was a mere boy," cries out the announcer. The crowd is going wild. Their flags be waving frantically. They try to cheer or console their favorite man.

**Godric Vs Lord Ravenclaw**

"THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO START! LORD RAVENCLAW VS GODRIC GRYFFINDOR," bellows the announcer. The crowd is standing on their feet. They can't wait to see this one. Who knew that Ravenclaw, would last THIS long?

A gray stallion and a chesnut horse, gallop onto the field. Ravenclaw puts on a good showing. He gives Godric a good run for his money. But Godric, had more experience then his scholarly counterpart. He eventually, unseats poor Raphael!

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE JOUST! But do not go anywhere, folks. The dueling contest, shall begin shortly. Unlike the joust, if any women of noble birth wise to compete, they may. Those matches will have different rules from the gentlemen matches. But we will allow a witch to face a wizard," explains the announcer. He was now out of breath, it had been an exciting day. The poor man, promptly passes out. But Helga rushes him to the infirmary.

**The After Party**

"You Raphael, I have half a mind, to wring thy neck," exclaims Rosalie! Really, he could have been killed! He could have died! The jousting matches were famous for how competitive they were. Men, HAD died before during them.

"Be at peace, good wife," soothes Lord Ravenclaw. He was alright. He was not a nancy boy. Just because he preferred a good book, to a brawl, didn't mean he was a pushover!

"Be at peace? Be at peace? You could have died," screeches poor Rosalie. The man was unbelieveable. She was going to tan his hide.

"Possibly, but I did naught. So, there is no need to upset yourself over it. What is done, is done. No need to cry, over spilled milk, my love," comforts Ravenclaw. Really, she needed to relax. She could upset the babe in her womb.

"Ggrrr, when we get home," warns Rosalie. She was going to kick his arse to the moon. She would find a way to do it to!

"Yes, my love. When we get home, you can beat me black and blue. If that is what it takes to make you feel better, I do naught mind it," shrugs off Raphael.

Sabel watches the married couple fight, like well, a married couple. The joust was over. Her father had had her sport. It was a lovely day. The skys were clear and blue. The wind was blowing. It was naught too hot, nor to cold. All in all, the good atmosphere was quite infectious. Sabel was also looking forward to the duels :).

"Lady Slytherin, me husband, be mad as a hatter," starts up, Rosalie. She was obviously looking for allies. She wanted other people, to inform Ravenclaw, just how insane, he was.

"Aye, most men are. Just thank your lucky stars, that he survived," responds Sabel. She really didn't want to get in the middle of a lovers' spat. It was none of her business. So, she replies as neuturally as possible.

"Indeed. Lord Ravenclaw, that was a foolish move to take. Ye has a son and a babe in the oven," exclaims Helga. She apparently, had no problem, in taking sides!

"Yes, well...I can handle myself. As you have all seen on this day," assures Lord Ravenclaw. Really, these mother hens, were going to be the death of him.

"Never argue with the lassies," states Garwain. He chugs some more firewhiskey, as he pats his son on the back. He was such a proud father on this day. HIS son, won. Take that, Lord Hufflepuff!

"Father is right. Lord Ravenclaw, don't try to argue with Lady Rosalie. I know for a fact she is capable of many, a hex," cautions Godric. He wouldn't even want to go up against Rosalie. The woman was vicious. He didn't see how, Raphael handled her.

"That's right! Don't sass me, husband," choruses Lady Rosalie. Maybe that will teach him, to behave!

"Just humor her. Women, once they get an idea, into their pretty little heads, never let go of it," advises Edmund. He was quite proud of himself. So far, Garwain, didn't know about the age restriction :3.

"Alright, alright. I can see, the odds are not in my favor," relents poor Ravenclaw. His son, huddles against his father's leg. Simon, was at least on his side. Good son, mayhap, he would get him that training broom, afterall...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's note: We now move into the duels. We will start HINTING at the pairings that will develop more throughout the story. We also need more of an OFFICIAL bad guy. Erik is sorta like a Draco Malfoy. Yes, he can be a prat sometimes. But he's sexy enough that, we can usually overlook it.

**The Dueling Tournament Begins!**

The rules of the tournaments were such, that women were allowed to participiate. Apparently, the magical population, during the Middle Ages, was at least SLIGHTLY less sexist then the muggle population. So, the tournout was about 50-50. Meaning, about half of the people who signed up were women and about half were men.

Dylan, was a sweet middle aged man, was chosen to become the new announcer. The last one, was being tended to by a nurse in the medical tent. This was normal for tournaments amongst wizards. He would eventually make a full recovery...

"Alright, this a lady duel. As such There will only be 3 spells cast by each witch. NO LETHAL HEXES WILL BE ALLOWED," cautions Dylan. He was a pot-bellied man with red hair and blue eyes.

"Our first duel is between Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw," continues Mr. Pott belly. The loveable blonde and the sassy brunette make their way to the dueling arena.

"You will be judged by three unbiased judges. They will each rate your performance on a scale of 1-10. One being the lowest score and ten being the highest. The witch with the highest total, wins the match, and will move on to later duels. Do you understand ladies," asks Dylan."

Both women nod their heads in affirmative. Next they do the customary bow. Quickly the ready their wands for battle!

Helga goes first and shouts out Aguamenti! The water charm (Hufflepuffs were famous for Charm related magic) produced a jet of water. It was appaerntly the woman's intention to make Rosalie, trip.

Rosalie, however, must have seen this move coming. She manages not to fall on her lovely arse and counters with Alarte Ascendare! This spell sends Hufflepuff into the air. Lady Ravenclaw, let Helga fall onto the water and go sliding across the arena. The crowd loved it!

Helga, manages to get on her legs again. The blonde beauty shouts out AVIS. Avis makes a flock of eagles attack Lady Ravenclaw. She immediately casts Incendio at the birds! They are engulfed by the flames, almost immediately. Again, the crowd eats this up.

As her final spell, Hufflepuff sends bewitched snow balls at Lady Ravenclaw. The brunette winces as the icey balls hit her face and rubs the freezing skin. Feeling, bitter, Rosalie sends the Conjunctivitus Curse at the Puff. This spell causes great pain to the victim's eyes. Helga howls in pain, as the judges mark down their verdicts.

"SMASHING DUEL! Well judges, what did you rate our two lovely ladies," asks the announcer. He hops up and down on one foot excitedly.

Helga Hufflepuff recieved a 7, 8, and 6 for a toal of 21 points. Ravenclaw faired a bit better. She recieved a 7, 8, and a 9. Her total score was 26 points out of 30. This was considered a fantastic score for a woman's duel.

"Lady Helga Hufflepuff put up an admirable fight! However, it seems, Lady Ravenclaw has won. Rosalie shall be advancing onto the later rounds," bellow Dylan. The crowd goes nuts, as the next duelists are selected.

"Our audience and duelers will now have a brief break. You may use this time to rest or get something to eat. Please, do try to leave the arena in one piece," pleads the announcer.

**With the Ravenclaws**

"What are you thinking," asks Raphael. His wife must be completely out of her mind. Dueling, while pregnant, was insane. Had she gone mental?

"Oh pft, I'm pregnant, not a cripple. A bigger belly, doesn't effect my magic. Besides, I held my own quite well," snorts Lady Rosalie. Honestly, he was being such a child about this.

"You could have hurt yourself and the babe," chides Lord Ravenclaw. Really, he didn't mind his wife dueling. But it was another matter, when she was pregnant! She could have seriously harmed herself AND the baby.

Rosalie ignores her husbands scolding. She had won the duel and she would be advancing. There was NOTHING he could do about it. The brunette was looking forward to the next duel. Afterall, she had to check out her competition!

**Lord George Black Vs Lord Erik Hufflepuff**

"Our next duel is...Lord Hufflepuff vs Lord Black," announces Dylan, in dramatic style. Both men, proceed to the dueling arena. They were eager for combat!

"Since this duel has two men, the rules will be different. This duel will have only two spells cast by each of our duelists. No lethal curses or hitting below the belt. The men will be rated 1-10 by three judges, just as the ladies. They may use more force then is allowed in a lady's duel though," states Dylan.

George throws the first spell. He chooses Densaugeo. This spell makes the victim's teeth grow to an enormously odd size! Lord Black was more playful then most nobles. Obviously, his intent had been more to embarrass Erik.

Erik glowers at Black. How, he hated that snob. He hurls back the Slug Vomitting Charm. Poor, Georgie, pukes up dozens of the little slimy creatures!

That didn't put George in a good mood at all. He growls in frustration and casts Ebublio. This made Lord Hufflepuff transform from a man, to hundreds of pretty bubbles. However, the effect of the charm was short lived. No one can handle that sort of spell for long. It requires so much energy to transfigure a human into a bubble.

Once Erik reforms, he was furious. He had had it with this stupid blonde. He fires off the most powerful, non-lethal curse that he had knowledge of. He sends CRUCIO at Black!

Black falls down to the ground. He was screaming his guts out in agony. Quickly, the medics rush over to help the fallen Lord. He is carted off to the medical tent!

"Well...that was unexpected. Judges," asks Dylan. He looked a little green around the gills. The man might be vomiting soon.

Lord Black had recieved a 9, 8, and another 9. His total was 27 out fo 30. That was a remarkable score!

"Oh that is going to be tough to beat. It's rare to see a score above 25 in wizard duels," elaborates Dylan.

Unfortunately, unforgiveables were still legal in the Middle Ages. Lord Hufflepuff recieved a 9, 9, and a TEN! His total was 29 out of 30 points.

"Wow, it seems as if Lord Hufflepuff has bested Lord Black. He will be advancing later on folks," informs the announcer.

**In the Medical Tent**

Godric rushes to the medical tent to check on his friend. Helga quickly follows suit. Why? Well because she is a Hufflepuff! What the hell is a Hufflepuff? A particularly good finder! So she was going to FIND a way to patch up Lord Black!

The others follow Godric and Helga. Garwain was concerned for his son's best friend. Edmund was concerned because Garwain was concerned. This meant that Sabel would be dragged by her father to the tent. Finally, the Ravenclaws went to the medical tent because, well Simon wandered into it.

"How are you feeling, George," asks Godric. His friend was a complete wreck. The tremors hadn't subsided yet. The man looked exhausted! Godric had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh...I feel fine," grumbles Lord Black. Obviously, he thought his friend was being an idiot. He just got hit with a bloody CRUCIO. How do you THINK he felt Godric? He looks around and sees the medical tent consisted of a red fabric. The medical witches and wizards were busy bustling about. None of them seemed to know how to tend to him. Apparently, he was the first to be crucioed at a big tournament.

"Save your strength. You really shouldn't be talking yet! That was an awful spell for my brother to cast," growls out Helga. Oh the blonde would have WORDS with Erik later. But for now her attention was focused solely on Lord Black.

"I'll survive. At least it wasn't fatal," responds George. Really this was Erik's sister? They looked nothing alike. Perhaps she was adopted...

"None of that. Nonsense! You must save your strength. Now, you can take a nap willingly or I can shove a sleeping potion down ye's throat," warns Helga Hufflepuff. The young woman was clearly putting her foot down.

"She has a point," Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor both respond in chorus. Pappy Slytherin was not a happy camper. How dare someone use a curse like that? To add insult to injury, they had used it at HIS tournament.

"I'll go get the sleeping potion," says Sabel. The brunette rushes off. The medics look around. They weren't sure if it was wise to have so many visitors. Afterall, Lord Black was in a very delicate condition...

"Georgie has owie," asks young Simon. The three year old wasn't exactly sure what was going on. But he knew when someone was hurt.

"He has a BIG owie," respond his parents. Argh, Rosalie, really didn't want to explain what happened. The boy was far to young to learn about such dark magic.

**The Battle of the Ravenclaws**

"Our next duel will be Lord Ravenclaw Vs ...HIS WIFE? ARE YOU BARKING MAD," bellows out the red haired man.

Rosalie seems to have no problem with this. Despite being about three months pregnant, she was still in good spirits. She fully intended to show her hsuband who was boss in this marriage!

Lord Ravenclaw was a bit more...hestitant. He really did not want to harm his wife. He particularly didn't want to hurt her while she was pregnant. But if he went easy on her, she would advance. If she advanced, she would be facing duelists, who might not have such a soft spot for the women. So, with dark determination, he marches onto the arena.

"This is a witch vs a wizard duel. So there will only be ONE spell fired. It must be NON-LETHAL AND NO HITTING BELOW THE BELT," cautions Dylan.

Raphael, not wanting to hurt his wife, goes with a safe option. He cries out Immobulus! This was the freezing charm. It temporarily freezes its victims.

Rosalie shakes off the spell, after a few moments. The brunette smirks and then fires off Incarcerous. This spell tied up her husband in ropes and was a favorite playtime choice for them ;).

"Well that was interesting. Judges, what do you think," asks the tiny man. He looks at them curiously as they deliver their verdict.

Lord Ravenclaw got an 8, 8, and one 9. His total was 25 points. His wife faired well. She recieved 7, 8, and 8. Her total was 23 points. But Lord Ravenclaw won by 2 points!

"It seems Lord Ravenclaw has edged out his wife. Though, only just. Must be an interesting household to live in," chuckles the red head.

**Trouble in Paradise with the Ravenclaws**

"Hmpf," Rosalie sulks at her defeat. Her husband makes everything attempt to appease her. He tries to reason with her. Really, it was for her own damn good! He had to defeat her so she wouldn't get hurt later.

"Mommy is mad at Papa," questions Simon. Ah the bubble eyes were a powerful weapon. When her son does the bubble eyes, Rosalie is helpless. She sighs and decides to kick Raphael's ass later!

**Godric Gryffindor Vs Lord Erik Hufflepuff**

"Our next match is Godric Gryffindor vs Erik Hufflepuff. This shall be an interesting one, folks," exclaims the silly announcer. He was practically giddy with excitement.

"You know the rules. Since it is two men, you both get two spells. No fatal spells. You may begin," cries out Dylan.

Godric was not a happy camper. This bastard, had crucioed his best mate. He was going to pay. He decides to HUMILIATE this git! The ginger, screams out Melofors! This promptly turns Erik's head into a pumpkin. Of course like Black's spell, it wouldn't last long.

Erik's head eventually changes back. This allows him to use Stupefy! This spell is used to stun the victim. Godric falls back stunned, but fortunately is not knocked unconscious.

Godric wanted to embarrass the idiot further. He chooses Tarantallegra. This spell makes the victim, dance in a silly fashion. It would be utterly humilating, for a noble to be under its influence.

Erik's final spell was Verdimillious! It causes a wand, to produce green lightning. If the lightning makes contact with the opponent's skin, it is VERY painful. In this case, it did make contact. Godric cries out in pain, but doesn't get taken to the medical tent.

"Well, that was...entertaining. Let's see what our judges, have to say," comments our announcer. The judges scribble down their verdict quickly. Lord Hufflepuff recieved a 7, 7, and 8. His total score was a 22 out of 30. Godric recieved 3, eights. His total was a 24.

"Well 24 to 22. It seems Godric has bested Lord Hufflepuff, AGAIN, " states Lord Pot Belly. The crowd goes nuts. There were shouts of congradulations and boos alike.

**He's So Cute When He Acts All Tough**

"Ah ha! I hope the bastard learns his lesson. Really using a crucio during a public duel? The man is an absolute nutter," grumbles Godric. He looks around and leans against a rather large oak tree.

"Aye, laddie. You taught him a less he will naught be forgetting," chimes in Pappy Gryffindor. He stuffs an apple into his mouth after he says his peace.

"I shall be having a word with the Magical Council soon," adds Lord Slytherin. Really, this was quite outrageous. The sunny skies, did not match Edmund's current mood. He absentmindly listens to some rather chatty birds chirp merrily. Upon further inspection, it was a pair of nesting robins.

"Where is Helga," asks Rosalie. She just now noticed the blonde's abscence. The mother looks around worried about her childhood friend.

"She is still with Lord Black," answers Sabel. Sabel walks toward them. Her head was held high and her quick strides were proud.

"Oh is she a healer or something," asks Godric. It would explain a lot. But she couldn't be a healer. She was already Sabel's governoress. Well, there was really no law against having two careers. But it would run a young lassie like Helga ragged.

"No, I think the witch is just a governess," responds Garwain. He had his theory though. Could a lovematch be blooming amongst blond and blonder?

**Sabel Slytherin Vs Lord Raphael Ravenclaw!**

"Our next match, is Sabel Slytherin vs Lord Ravenclaw. Wait, is she even old enough to fight," demands Dylan. This girl was far too young. She couldn't possibly be allowed to join in the duels!

"Yes, there is an age restriction on the jousts. However, the dueling challenge, is open to anyone. That is provided they have parental consent, if they are underaged. In this case, I give my daughter, permission to proceed," quips Lord Slytherin.

"Oh, alright then. If your certain, my Lord," mutters Dylan. Honestly, the man must be going mad in his old age. Maybe, his wife's death, had made him a nutter.

"Right well for Wizard Vs Witch, you each get one non-fatal spell. You will be judged on a scale of 1-10 by three judges. You may begin," sulks Dylan.

Lord Ravenclaw opts for an impressive display. He uses Draconifors on a nearby dragon statue. It turns it into a real dragon! This gets many oohs and awes. However, it also gave Sabel plenty of time to plan her next move.

Sabel goes with a sneaky strategy. The young witch chooses Diminuendo. The mini Slytherin aims the shrinking spell at Raphael's wand. (No, NOT that wand. You naughty readers ^_-). The spell succeeds in shrinking Lord Ravenclaw's wand, to such a tiny size, that it wouldn't be useable until it wore off.

"Well...very unique choices. The judges will have a hard time, choosing a winner. I am sure of this," exclaims the leprechaun-like man.

Lord Ravenclaw recieved an 8, 9, and 10. His total was 27 out of 30 points. Despite this, Sabel managed 9, 9, and a TEN. She received 29 out of thirty points!

"Well, this was unexpected. It seems Lady Sabel, will be facing Godric Gryffindor, in the finals," states Dylan.


End file.
